Infrastructure used to provide, process, or manage services may include distributed systems working in concert. Wireless service providers, for example, may utilize distributed systems to process requests made by users and/or machines to create, modify, remove, and/or otherwise provide services to devices. In many examples, the information used to manage the services provided by service providers is distributed between nodes. In many circumstances, the data stored in a distributed system and/or the functionality provided by a distributed system may become compromised due to human, machine, and/or integration error. The errors may be difficult or computationally expensive to detect. Alternatively or in addition, current approaches to detecting, remediating, and managing the errors may suffer from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, and disadvantages.